Into The Night Bloopers
by WRATH77
Summary: If Into The Night was ever a film, this would be its bloopers. Enjoy! R


The Part when Ratigan rips off Isabelle's mask and they stare in shock. Isabelle runs off with Ratigan still gripping her.

Ratigan: Wait, wait! (laughs) You are supposed to scratch my arm.

Isabelle: I am? Oh crap, I'm sorry.

The part of the ballroom heist when Isabelle and Ratigan are dancing. He accidentally steps on her dress and it rips off, showering her underwear. Isabelle's bugged out as Ratigan covers her with his cape as they both walk away.

After the first dinner scene with the Cassidys.

Director: ACTION!

Ratigan goes around the corner and see's Neil smoking a cigarette.

Neil: 'ello Professor.

He flicks off his cigarette and is quiet, not saying his following line.

Ratigan: Neil...your line.

Neil: Huh...oh...what was it?

Director: CUT! Learn your goddamn lines!

Filler chapter, when Isabelle tries on Ratigans hat. She giggles as it slips over her ears and she tries to lift it, but cant.

Isabelle: H-Hey! I'm stuck!

The director yells cut as the trio try to help Isabelle pull the hat off.

When Isabelle, Ratigan and Neil are escaping from the police. Neil goes to pull out his gun, but its stuck in his holster. He keep grunting and saying give me a minute, but it wont come out.

Take 2:

Neil reaches for his gun, but he pulls it too hard and it slips out of his hand. He starts laughing with Isabelle and Ratigan joining in.

The ending scene of the Twilight part. Isabelle is sitting on Ratigans lap. Suddenly, a cell phone is heard ringing and Isabelle reaches into her nightgown and takes it out. She opens it and Ratigan looks ta her in disbelief and chuckles.

Isabelle: Hello?...I'm filming...You called me at the wrong time...I'm filming now...Call me later...No, you have to call me later! I'm doing a scene with Ratigan right now. I'm looking at him right now...No, you cant speak to Ratigan!

Ratigan and the crew start laughing.

Isabelle: No, you cant! You-(hands the phone to Ratigan) She wants to speak to you.

Everyone starts laughing again as Ratigan takes the phone.

Ratigan: Hello...Well my dear, I appreciate your affection for me, but you called at an inopportune moment...Yes, I know you're sorry. Yes, I know. (Gives Isabelle the phone back)

Isabelle: Now, call me later, hun. Thanks, bye. (snaps the phone shut and looks at the crew) I'm so sorry folks.

Everyone just laughs harder.

In the closet scene. Isabelle and Ratigan are kissing passionate, when she suddenly breaks it and sneezes in Ratigan's face. He moves away from her with a growl.

Ratigan: Son of a bleep!

Isabelle: So sorry about that!

The first chapter of Into the Night. Isabelle and Ratigan stare at each other and she walks away. He goes after her, but he bumps against another person, making them both fall to the floor.

Ratigan: So sorry! (Helps the person up)

When Ratigan backhanded her, he hits her too hard, nearly sending her to the ground.

Isabelle: OW! (holds her face) Oh my gawd! That hurt!

Ratigan looks guilty as he tried to help her.

When Isabelle is doing the orgasm scene, Tony coughs and starts laughing.

When Isabelle is angry and throws the cup at the wall, but it bounced off the wall and fall to the floor. Ratigan and Isabelle look at it and burst out laughing.

Isabelle: That's a pretty damn strong cup.

When Francis does the innuendo joke, Ratigan spits out his wine and starts coughing. But he keeps coughing, and then looked ta the camera.

Ratigan: (Raspy) I think that went the wrong way (Keeps coughing)

When Isabelle is cleaning the floor and Ratigan walks in. He was about to say something, but he suddenly slips on the floor and fall on his back, cursing loudly.

1st chapter of Sunrise.

Isabelle is somersaulting to a ledge, but missed her footing. With a yelp, she fell off and a crash is heard.

Isabelle: (groaning) I'm OK.

When Basil see's Isabelle, Neil and Ratigan escaping from the Diadem Heist, he shoots and them and yells;

Basil: Cheese!

The crew starts laughing as Basil looks confused.

Basil: What?

Crew Member: Freeze.

Basil starts laughing with them.

Basil: Oh, freeze.

When Isabelle is beating up Ratigan's gang, she hits one of them too hard and sends him tot he floor.

Isabelle: Oh shit , you OK?

She helps him up and the extra nods as Isabelle laughs.

Isabelle: Sorry, got to into it.

The crew laughs and she goes back to place.

When Isabelle and Ratigan are kissing passionately in his study. She tries to jump and wrap her legs around him, but she slips off him and falls to the floor. She starts laughing as he looks at her with a bemused smile.

Still in the scene in the study. Isabelle and Ratigan kissing passionately on the desk. Isabelle moves her foot to rub between his legs. But she moves her foot too fast and it hit him hard. Ratigan pulls away, holding his crotch as he curses loudly, while Isabelle looks very guilty.

Scene when Isabelle is telling Ratigan about her past. She takes a swig of whiskey, but starts coughing as she puts the glass down.

Isabelle: Oh my god,what the hell is in this? (keeps coughing)

Same scene, but at the end. Ratigan takes Isabelle's hand and smiles at her softly.

"I don't think...I don't think...I don't think I remember my line."

Isabelle and the crew start laughing.

AN: Aspired the many GMD blooper fics I have seen, along with some for their own GMD stories, I had to write this. So, here we have some bloopers with into the night, like it was a movie. Some for them I got was from Rush Hour or Pirate of the Caribbean. If you squint, you could see them.

The Cellphone is totally from Rush Hour 2. The person on the phone is FairyTales And Pixie Dust cause I asked her if she would like a small scene with this story. I will go nuts if I was speaking to Ratigan on the phone, lol.

I might make a second part to this; does anybody have any ideas?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and her gang!


End file.
